The Exile and The Wanderer
by Droofy
Summary: an Ionian boy grew up in the streets due to the Noxus Invasion with no purpose. A commander and her squadron burned his village down along with his family. He was about to die at the hands of the commander herself until she spared her live for no reason. Wandering around Ionia, Ty found the league. Hoping to avenge the death of his family, or maybe more... To move on.
1. Chapter 1

****The Exile and The Wanderer****

****-Author's Notes-****

Hey guys. This will be my first story and I'm not really sure how you are supposed to format things. I don't expect much attention and that's fine. I'm not sure how far I want this to go and I'm not exactly sure what I want out of this story. All I know is that I'm going to research as much as I can to be factual and interesting. So without further ado…Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Welp…Here I am. The Institute of War." Ty thought to himself. Scared, nervous, excited, and more feelings were going through his head. I mean, He _was_ only 23. Ty was born in Ionia, a peaceful island indeed, until the Noxus Invasion. Things changed after the war, people changed. Especially Ty's path changed. After the Noxus' attack of their town, Vedris, Ty found himself sitting upon the ashes of his house…His _family_. He lost everything in his life, He had nowhere to go and no path to follow. Ty cried as he sat upon the ashes as his mind, and eyes faded to black, before he passed out he saw a black figure. The figure was a soldier with a large sword on its back, and as the world faded, he saw the figure about to end his life until it stopped. His life being spared once again, narrowly avoiding death…He hoped that this figure ended his misery, and pain, but it had not. Instead the figure walked in the distance and that's when he noticed…this figure was a women. He roamed Ionia without purpose. No one cared for him, and he was fine with that. _The solitude_. Until he heard stories from drunks at the bar of some trading town. Talking about The League and how people would go just to find purpose or merely fight for some reason. Hearing this excited Ty. For the first time of his life he might just find a way to do something without questioning why and not knowing the answer. He might find purpose.

The shudder from the cold wind woke Ty up from his internal nightmare. He stood there with a brown leather jacket with a white t-shirt and black pants. They did little to nothing to help from the wind. Realizing he was at the gate of The Institute of War, he hustled inside to finally find purpose. Inside was an awake city. Full of traders, shopkeepers, and just flat out freaks. Like the strange spider woman walking along the road looking mischievous as ever. Then he saw the summoners… Tons of them! Purple robes with golden trimmings all around. It looked badass in his eyes, and he was ready to be one of them! Tomorrow… He was suddenly tired after the long journey it took to get here. He looked thoroughly and found a decent looking hotel called, "_Institutes' Hotel for Guest_." "Wait…That's just a sign." He mumbled to no one in particular. Either way, he was tired, and that looked as good of a place to stop then any…

The Morning after the long journey was the worst. He woke up with his head throbbing in pain, muscles sore as ever, and eyes baggy as ever. He didn't seem to care after noticing that today was the day today was the day that he was going to finally join. Boy was he excited! He checked out of the hotel and said his farewell to the cute demacian at the desk. The cold wind hit him harder than the rock… No, literally a rock flew and hit his face… "Great." He thought to himself, "Another rock like that will surely give me a bruised eye." He wondered down the busy street, full of people looking to buy, sell, eat, drink, and more. The thought of him walking these streets alone nerved him a little, seeing how he wasn't exactly a very skilled swordsman. He could hold his own due to his strength but he lacked skill… Living in the streets wasn't exactly the best place he could be but he learned a thing or two. One thing being that you gotta look like you know how to fight, that way, you have a chance of scaring the other person off before the beat the living shit out of you. He saw many champions, unbeknownst to him though. The red haired women with a scar on her face walked by him, brushing shoulders… A common tactic to pick-pocketing people, as he did it himself many times. Ty wasn't exactly the one to yell thief or call the cops. Instead, he liked to get even… Ty turned around and checked his pockets. His bag of coins… "Piece of cake." He thought to himself with a mischievous smiled upon his face. He almost jogged his way behind the red haired women and tripped. Landing on the women he quickly gathered himself and stood up. This time with the bag of coins and a knife. She widely got up and icily looked at him. She knew what he had done. "Sorry, I slipped" Said Ty with an icy tone. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you are okay." Retorted with a sarcastic tone. They both stood there, almost waiting for the tension to pop like a balloon. Then the red haired women swiftly pulled out two knives and swung them at his direction. He dodged one of the knives before the other one cut a hole through his jacket. Before he could fight back, the mysterious red haired women was gone…Vanished. Ty couldn't help but notice the heavy gaze of someone. He had not known who… It was true though, this whole predicament that took place was spied on by a watchful set of eyes. Those eyes belonging to a Noxus woman. She took interest in this obvious Ionian. The Institute wasn't known for housing a lot of Ionians. It was quite rare to even see one, other than the Ionian champions. She knew that this man was going to be important. She was aware of that for sure. "He has to be a summoner" She thought to herself. "Time will tell."

****-Author's Notes-****

Thanks for reading this first chapter. If you guys want more then let me know. Ill probably be posting soon. Like next week probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Exile and The Wanderer**

**Chapter 1**

"Shit, i'm bleeding...Bad." mumbled Ty. The cut he got from that red headed woman must have went deeper than he thought. The adrenaline rushed through his head and he ran towards the tall white building with a big red plus on the front. His vision blurry, colors faded. He knew he wasn't gonna make. What a lousy death to have. To die by a thief after surviving for so long. Before he closes his eyes, he starts to feel light, as if someone was lifting him up. Then everything went dark.

A couple of days have gone by before he finally awoke. He was sore, everywhere. Like he slept on his body wrong. "Oh shit, the Judgement!" he thought to himself. Moving as frantic as a person strapped up could be, he struggled to get out of the bed that he was in. All of a sudden, a woman and a man rushed in and held him down. The man was dressed as a surgeon, which scared Ty a bit, because he thought they were doing surgery on him or something. Luckily, that wasn't the case at all. The nurse beside him spoke, but Ty couldn't understand them. All the sound was drowned. "Where am I?" Ty said in pain. The nurse and surgeon went quiet and messed with the tubes and suddenly Ty felt drowsy. Drugged again... The next time he woke up, he felt alot better than before. He saw the nametags on the people above him. Akali, and . He could hear the two figures talking now, "Thank god Riven saved this guy's life. Does he have and identification?" Said Akali. "No, not that I know of. We will have to wait for him to tell us." Shen replied. "My name is Ty." Ty interrupted. A bit startled, Shen questioned, "Ty...Who?" "I don't know. I dont remember my family's last name. It was a long time since I ever thought about it." Ty said. Shen thought a moment and told the nurse to go write this down and how he must question Ty more about what happened. "So, Ty. What exactly happened before you passed out?" Shen asked. "I, uh, dont know...I remember a red headed girl. Thats it. Whos Riven?" Ty replied. Shen looked a little shocked before remembering that Akali was talking about it a while ago. "She is the one who saved your life. You should thank her if you ever see her. A short, white haired girl in armor with a big broken sword on her back. Hard to miss. Anyways, im going to go document this, you should be let out in an hour or so if your conditions are stable. Be right back." Shen said. Ty sat alone thinking about this women that saved him. The details felt familiar to him. White, short hair. Broken sword, but he couldn't remember _why_ it felt familiar to him.

"Ok Ty, your conditions are stable and you are healthy. Painkillers have been administered and should be in effect for a couple of hours. If you have any problems then I would strongly recommend finding the hospital, Soraka, or Sona." Shen said in a stale voice. "Great, thanks. Hey, um, ? Where can I find the Institute of War?" Asked Ty. Shen laughed then said, "You are _in _the Institute of War!" and walked off. Ty was a bit shocked, but made haste as he had to make it to the Judgement. There it will test his mind and will to become a summoner. After alot of confused looks and looking at the signs, Ty finally made it into the room to wait for him to be called. He signed up on his way here in a tavern at Piltover. His meeting was today and he was finally ready to do this. He waited for what seemed like hours, many people went in excited, and nervous. All came out pale, scared, crying... At 12 am he finally was called into the room. It was dark, cold, and smelled like ... "Ty the Wanderer...Welcome to the Institute of War. You wish to become a summoner, is that correct?" A loud, mysterious woman voice flushed through his ears. "Th..Thats correct..." Ty said, already a little scared. A loud crash and screams filled his mind. _Familiar_ screams. His family... Before he could even burst into tears, he appeared above his family. Just to witness them dieing at the hands of that woman. That _**murderer**_. He hated that woman with every inch of his heart. He just hated her. He hasn't even met the woman. Then he looked over himself, the little boy cried on the floor in front of the white, short haired woman while she just stood there. She sat next to the little boy and cried herself. "No. That wasn't right . It couldn't be right." He thought. "The woman walked off. No remorse. No mercy. _This_ is wrong." he started screaming at the younger version to run. Run as fast as he could, but the boy didn't move. The boy just cried until he passed out. Ty was in a state of anger. Things like vengence, and vowing that this will never happen again ran through his mind. He was so mad that he could punch something right now, until the womens voice flushed back into his ears, "Congratulations, you have passed. Sorry for your loss, but vengence is never the answer. Forgiveness is..." "Thank you." Ty said, even though he didn't believe that forgiveness was the answer, he truly was thankful that they let him be one of the summoners. "Go talk to Riven, Ty...If you truly want to forgive. Then now is the chance..." She spoke once again. Ty's face went pale. The woman that had save him...Was the one in his past. Riven was the _**murderer**_. He was now set on a path again. To kill riven, or make her suffer his fate. Little did he know that Riven has also suffered as well.

**-Author's Note-**

Thanks for reading again. The next chapter will probably be about Riven's past and why she may of suffered. No interaction between riven and OC...yet, but there might be someone else in there :) See you next time my friends


End file.
